Insult Me
by Kazuo Iruha
Summary: They met when they're kids. Now, the marimo fell for the blond and unfortunately, the blond's foul mouth hurt him. Short story. My first attempt. Oh my...


My first story. Oh please don't be cruel to me? English not my first language. Corrections and comments are welcome!

|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|

"Hey, Zoro. There's someone get bully at the back gate. You need to help him!" Shouted the panicked Usopp. Zoro was having his afternoon nap and he opened one of his eyes when he heard the shout. He straightened his seat and looked at Usopp. The other boy was panting very hard.

"Huh? Are you talking the truth? You always lied." He replied lazily but already standing up. Geh, how much he hate when people disturb his sleep. Usopp immediately nodded.

Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance. He always needed to keep the area safe for others. "Tch, must be a new boy." He started to make his way to the said place.

'The back gate, huh?' Usopp tilted his head weirdly when he watched Zoro.

"Zoro, where are you going?" He asked. Zoro turned to him with a clear frown.

"The back gate, of course."

"But, the back gate is there." Usopp pointed to their right. Zoro groaned a little and turned to the right.

"Since when they changed the back gate?" He snorted but Usopp didn't hear it. The grumpy twelve years old green headed boy walked quickly. The boy that needed the help maybe already fainted by now. But, when he arrived there, what he saw was definitely different from what he has imagined. There were four boys on the ground while a blond was standing up at the center of them. His left hand was bleeding and his face was flush in anger.

"Fucking assholes, why the fuck you use knife? If you really wanna stab me, then stab me anywhere else but not my hand! Shitty bastards!" He snarled furiously. He then looked around him, searching for something. Zoro assumed the blond didn't found the thing he wanted because he growled in frustration and wiped his bleeding hand on his shirt. He bit his lips very hard to stop himself from cry the pain out loud. The boys that have been knocked stayed lying on the dusty ground. They might be too exhausted to even standing up.

Zoro approached the blond silently, and when he was near enough, he untied the bandana on his arm before he reached for the boy's hand and gently wiped the blood. The blond who was cursing, startled when his injured hand was softly touched by an unknown person. The strong hands were handling his hand with gentle and tender, so he didn't comment anything. As the hands have retreated, he lifted his face to take a look at the face.

"Woah!" He awed. "Your hair is green! Hey, your daddy didn't scold you for dying it?" He asked. He just couldn't help it.

Zoro slapped the blond's head as hard as he could and clenched his fists angrily but his eyes caught something unique on the blond's face. He smirked.

"And, you got a nice eye-brows there, curly-brow." The blond made face and growled. "I'm Zoro." He introduced casually. The blond raised his curly eyebrows and exhaled.

"Sanji."

And that's how, they met.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

"Hey, Sanji. I like you. Let's get marry." Zoro proposed confidently. He was nineteen years old now. His stance was proud and he got the usual look on his face. But then, he rubbed off the look from his face and growled beastly.

"Shit." He continued by ruffling his short green hair. He looked again at the mirror which he used to practice the proposal. He knew that he was too young for that but he really wanted to do it. He was alone in his room at the time. Zoro sat down on the edge of his bed with a pout, "Why the hell I'm proposing him? I didn't confess anything yet."

He had this feeling since he met the guy when they were twelve. Sanji didn't do something special to attract him, the feeling just came by itself. Zoro was very sure that he's not homo since he didn't like any guy out there. It's just Sanji.

"Stupid blond." He muttered with his still pouting face.

"Hey Marimo! I heard you lost against Mihawk! Again! Hahahaha!" Sanji came dashing into the room without even bother to knock for permission. Zoro immediately shot on his feet with his eyes widened. His heart was pounding, god know how fast it was.

"You fucking cook," He growled. "You never learn how to respect other private time?" Really, this idiot was very stupid! What if he entered when I was practicing just now?

I rather die!

"What do you mean private? What were you doing?" The blond asked suspiciously. He eyed the room thoroughly and when he figured that nothing is weird, he shrugged.

"Guhh, what do you want?" Zoro sat down again, finally gained his compose. Sanji smirked naughtily.

"You lose, again. Hahaha. That's funny. Is it that hard to win over him? Marimo, you kept saying you will defeat him but can you achieve that?" He wiggled his curly eyebrows in a funny way. Zoro glared at him. It was true that he lost to Mihawk again. Mihawk was his sensei and until now, he still couldn't pass him. He has a dream, to defeat Mihawk and grabbed the title of the greatest swordsman.

All the words Sanji has been saying until now was pissing him off. It was like hundreds of blade stabbing his heart. He felt embarrassed to be critic like this by his crush. Sanji was making him sound like an idiot with a big dream. Is it wrong to have this dream? To be the greatest swordsman in the world? To make his dream come true?

"You came here just to say that?" Zoro looked straight into Sanji's visible blue orb. Sanji didn't even sense the rage Zoro started to give out, so he nodded. Zoro exhaled loudly. Just now, he wanted to confess his feeling to Sanji but now the intention has gone to he also didn't know where.

"If you're done then get the fuck out of my room." He said. Sanji blinked. He didn't expect for Zoro to be this angry. Yeah, well, he loved to make the other man piss off but not this angry. He bit the corner of his lips and observed Zoro. Zoro was serious. He couldn't help but frowned confusedly.

"Marimo..?"

Zoro wasted no time and pushed Sanji out of his room. Sanji was so stunned to fight it and let his body pushed from the room. He wanted to call out for Zoro but Zoro already slammed the door before he could say a word.

"Marimo." He whispered worriedly. It's not his intention to hurt Zoro. It was only a joke and maybe he already crossed the line? It's not 'maybe', he has crossed the line.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

He was panting very hard but he couldn't stop now. His leg couldn't afford to run anymore but he the images of certain swordsman kept making his legs moving.

He dashed into the room to see Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Robin sitting next to bed. The marimo was still breathing. The white bandage was tainted with red of blood.

"He's alive." He managed to whisper. If Zoro's dead, Sanji felt like he will die too. He didn't know how he will continue his life without him. Their constant argument and bickers always made his little lonely heart happy. He loves to make the other guy get angry but the last time he did, he hurt Zoro.

Finally, his tired legs buckled and he fell on the floor but he felt nothing but extremely relieved. He struggled to fill his abused lung with air. Luffy made his way to his blond friend and kneel next to him.

"Yeah, he's still with us. Chopper said he will be okay." Luffy said softly, assuring Sanji.

"Oh thank god." He looked up to the unconscious marimo. Zoro looked like he was sleeping, like he usual afternoon nap. So calm, so peaceful. He didn't know how worse his injury but it nearly took Zoro's life. Nami and Robin exchanged a knowing smile while Usopp didn't tear his gaze from Zoro at all.

|.|.|.|.|.|

Zoro opened his eyes. The light that escaped from the gap of the curtain made him winced. The aroma of brewed coffee greeted his sense and he smiled. He got on his feet, took the white sweat shirt that was hung behind the door and walked to the kitchen. The frame of slender body with pink apron made him wanted to chuckle but he held it. Silently, he tip toed and sneaked behind the busy cook before he snaked his arm around the thin waist and hugged him tightly.

Surprised, Sanji yelped loudly and jumped in shocked but the hug kept him on his spot. The scent of steel and familiar strong hug, he rolled his eyes but there was not hatred in it.

"Marimo, I'm cooking." He said. Zoro nuzzled his nose against Sanji's neck affectionately.

"Not done yet?"

"Almost."

Sanji went to take a plate without bothered asking Zoro to let him go and Zoro glued himself to Sanji, followed wherever Sanji went. Using the spatula, he put the breakfast onto the plate and moved the the dining table to put it on the table. He poured the hot coffee into the cups before he sighed.

"Zoro, we can't have breakfast like this." Sanji tapped on the arms that have locked his waist. Zoro groaned and let go of him. He sat down on the chair and took a sip of the coffee. He made face.

"Uh, bitter." He commented.

"Yeah, it's coffee. What do you expect?" Sanji took his first sip and frowned. "It's just fine with me."

"I want booze."

"Shut up, dumb-head. It's early in the morning and you want booze?" Sanji started to eat his breakfast while scolding him. The swordsman couldn't help but pouted at the scold and shoved the toast into his mouth.

"Hey cook, we'll go for movie this afternoon."

"Hmm? You didn't tell me anything about this yesterday."

"I'm telling you now."

"Tch, aho-marimo."

"Love-cook."

"Shitty swordman."

"Cute blondie." Zoro said nonchalantly, his eyes still fixed at the plate. Sanji's face turned into crimson red in no time. He didn't expect that at all. He immediately finished up the breakfast and the coffee, went to the sink and wash the plate. After that, he used the towel near the sink to dry his hand.

"Don't forget to wash it after you finish eating, marimo." The swordsman just nodded. Sanji disappeared into the room. Zoro smirked when he heard the sound of the door shut close.

He loves to see the blush on Sanji's face whenever he says something like that. The pale man always blushes and he couldn't hide it. He's just too cute.

It has been four years since they dating and live together but Sanji still can't get use to Zoro's sweet talk. After the incident, Sanji was the one, who take care of him, constantly visited him no matter what, and cooked for him nutritious food so he could heal faster. He didn't confess like he did in front of the mirror. They were talking about the hospital's food when Zoro suddenly tell Sanji that he loved him. Sanji has tears in his eyes when he heard that and launched himself to hug the injured man.

Zoro grinned. Just by remembering those memories made he felt very grateful that he was alive and breathing. He never believed in god but since that day, he always be thankful to god.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

"Marimo, when the movie will start?" Sanji yelled from the living hall. He has waited for the man to get ready for an hour now. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I don't know." Zoro answered as he walked toward Sanji with his plain face. Sanji narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. 'Seriously, I'm going to kill this guy...someday.'

"Zoro, you said you wanna watch movie." He sighed and let his body fell onto the couch.

"Yeah, but now I think again, let's just stay at home." The swordsman shrugged making Sanji's heart boiled. He knew argue with Zoro would only made his blood pressure rise so he only sighed heavily. He stood up from the couch and went passed Zoro. Zoro glared at him and frowned. He grabbed Sanji's arm to stop the blond.

"Sanji." He called his lover with his deep voice. Sanji turned his head to face Zoro and gave a tired smile.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Change my clothes. I'm not going to wear this at home." Zoro looked at him. Sanji was wearing a black long sleeves t-shirt. It's a bit large for him, exposing Sanji's collar bone. He also wearing a black jean that made his legs looked thinner and taller. To think that Sanji going to change them to something like sweat pant and plain t-shirt made Zoro twitched. It's not like he disliked Sanji wearing that at home but the thing was, it always made him wanted to ravish the cook. Sanji in ordinary attire is hot!

Instead of letting the man go, Zoro pulled him to him and hugged Sanji from behind. Zoro loved to hug Sanji like that. He felt like he needed to make sure the cook safe everytime. And as for Sanji, he wouldn't admit that he loved when Zoro did that. He can feel the adoration and affection Zoro has for him. Only him.

"Are you mad?" Zoro broke the silence.

"A little." Sanji answered simply. Zoro nodded and rested his chin on Sanji's boney shoulder. Sanji tilted his head to see what the marimo was doing. "What made you change your mind? To stay at home."

"I just realised."

"What?"

"I want to spend my time with you. Only you. In this house." He whispered to Sanji's ear. Sanji almost laughed as it was tickling his soft skin. Usually, he will slap Zoro's head when Zoro made him tickle, he will argue more if Zoro change his decision in last minutes and kicked Zoro when the green headed demand a booze early in the morning. But today, it was different. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Zoro without lot of insult words or fight.

"Tch, is that's all?"

"Hmm? What? That's not important for you?" Zoro lifted his head from resting on Sanji's shoulder and turned Sanji's body so Sanji could face him. Sanji grinned.

"Of course it's important, dumbass!" He laughed and pinched Zoro's left cheek strongly. Zoro hissed in pain and slapped the hand away. He rubbed the reddened spot and growled at Sanji. Sanji knew he hated that.

"I hate you." Zoro groaned while his hand kept rubbing his aching cheek.

Sanji's grinned became wider. "No, you're not. You love me very much! So so so much!" He danced, mocking Zoro. Watching the blond making fun of him, he smirked. He caught Sanji's hand and leaned to his face, so their noses touched. Sanji stopped dancing and froze. He blinked.

"Zoro..?"

"You know what? I do really love you. I love you so so so much!" He declared softly with his low tone. Again, Sanji's beautiful face turned red and red. Seeing that, Zoro smirked shifted to a genuine smile. "Really Sanji, I love you."

Sanji hid his face against Zoro's chest. "Love you too." His words muffled against Zoro's shirt but enough to make the swordsman's heart fluttered in happiness.

Omake?!

Sanji: Is it really okay to cancel the movie? Don't you feel like you're wasting?

Zoro: Huh? Not really. I don't even buy the ticket yet.

Sanji: Really, I will kill this guy tonight!


End file.
